


Don't Look Back, Look at Me Instead

by m7storyteller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, JAG
Genre: Adult Dawn, Crossover, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dawn gives Harm a reason not to look back at Mac and Brumby.<br/>Note: Set after 7.22 Chosen for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and just before the ending of 5.16 Boomerang Part 2 for JAG.  Adult Dawn (20), if you want to know, which is why I didn't go with underage in the warnings category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back, Look at Me Instead

"He's right, you know.", a voice from behind him says, as a hand comes up to turn his head back so he's facing forward again, "You shouldn't look back, because if you do, you'll regret it, and then because I think you have a nice face, I'd have to do something silly to make you smile, and then given my luck, I'd lose any chance of getting my flirty-flirt on with the handsome Navy man.  So, I think instead, you should find something else, something nice to look at."  
  
He's about to ask her what he should be looking at when a young woman with quite possibly the biggest blue eyes he's ever seen comes around his right side to stand in front of him, "I was right, you do have a nice face.  And maybe, you could look at me?", she flushed slightly, "I'm nice to look at, aren't I?"  
  
Harm looked at her, taking in the long brown hair that's falling down and around her shoulders in loose curls, the tank top and shorts she's wearing with a hoodie tied around her waist, and he can't help but smile when he sees the way her toes curl against the bottom of her flip flops, before looking back at her face, "I'd say so.", his lips quirking up into a smile as he reads her shirt, "Nice shirt."  
  
"I like it.  I'm not allowed to wear it at work, so whenever I'm traveling, it gets worn a lot more than it should.  Eventually I'm going to have to buy another one.", she says, picking at it, "So, the lady?  Ex-girlfriend?  Hopeful girlfriend?  Ex-lover?  None of the above, I hope because if not, I'm going to be really, really sad."  
  
"Work colleague.", he answers after a moment.  
  
"Ah.", she nodded her head, "I know about those too, and she's with the Australian?"  
  
"Yeah.", he nodded his head, "Something like that."  
  
"Hmm.", she hums as she stepped closer to him, "So, tell me, Commander, how much trouble would I get in if I were to engage in some pda with a member of the United States Navy?  I can almost guarantee that if would make the Colonel green with envy."  
  
"What do you have in mind?", he asks, more than a little curious when she smiles at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Trust me.", she whispers, as she cups his face in her hands and kisses him.  The moment their lips meet, there is a spark that zings down inside of Harm, healing the ache that had been in his heart for so long.  He brings his hands up to grip her waist, his eyes widening slightly when he hears the soft moan she makes when he hooks his thumbs into the band of her shorts, holding her to him.  The kiss is warm and wet, her lips are soft and taste sweet, like she's been drinking those little fruity drinks with the umbrella in them.  Bringing a hand around to rest on the small of her back, Harm realized that he could be happy just kissing her forever, as he swallowed the happy noises she makes when he pulls her closer to him.  
  
He's not sure how long they stood there, kissing, when the sound of someone clearing their throat forces them apart.  Resting his hands on her hips, Harm looked up to find the Admiral staring at them from where he's standing at the ticket counter, his arms crossed over his chest, "Sir?"  
  
"Are you going to swallow her whole, Rabb?", he asks, with a slight smile, having seen what the young lady had done, as she flushes prettily while brushing her hair back behind her ears.  She couldn't have been more than at least twenty years old, slim built and almost a foot shorter than Rabb, coming up to his chest as she settles back down onto her feet.  And from the looks of it, she was able to shock him out of the melancholy that seemed to have taken root inside of him when he saw Mac kiss Brumby, and from where A.J. stood, that was more than all right with him.  
  
She laughed, her eyes slightly dazed and her lips softly swollen as she glances around Harm's shoulder, in the direction of Mac and Brumby, "You know, I think it worked, because if looks could kill, I'd be dead right where I stand.", she smiled at him as she reached up to wipe her lip gloss off his lips with her thumb, "She's shooting daggers at me, you know, I think she might even be jealous of me.", she grinned at him as she raised an eyebrow, "Although, maybe she's jealous of you."  
  
Before he could say anything, the attendant at the counter called out to her, "Ms. Summers?", she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the woman, who looked almost apologetic as she smiled at her, "I have been asked to inform you that your plane is ready for departure."  
  
Nodding her head, she sighed as she looked back at Harm, "Of course it's ready before I am.", she groaned as she shook her head, "And that means I have to go, because he will leave without me and who knows when I can get another private flight back to Washington."  
  
"Washington, D.C?", he asked, almost hopeful as she opened the bag that was strung across her body and resting at her hip, searching for something inside of it.  
  
"That would be the one.", she nodded her head, finding what she was looking for as she looked up at him, "My company had some business that needed tending to and my boss asked me if I would come handle it since he had somewhere else he needed to be.  He offered to let me use the company jet in an effort to make for the fact that I would be missing a lecture that I had wanted to go to.  At the time, it seemed like a good idea.  Now?  After meeting and kissing you, not so much."  
  
He watched as she pulled a card and pen out of her bag, giving him an almost shy, considering look before she looked down at the card and scribbled something down on the back of it before handing it over to him, "Please don't give this to anyone, my sister would freak if she knew I gave some guy my cell phone number.  Hell, she'd freak if she knew I kissed the same guy to help him make someone else jealous, because between you and me, she's the one that's missing out, not you."  
  
Hearing her name being called again, she sighed as she rested her hands on his shoulders and stepped back up onto her toes.  She kissed him once and then again, before she backed away, licking her lips as she smiled at him, "You should call me sometime, Commander Rabb."  
  
Harm watched as she walked away, nodding at the Admiral as she gave him a wave in greeting as she followed the attendant to where she would be boarding her plane home.  Looking down, he read the name on the card she had slipped into his hand, "Dawn Summers, IWC, Cleveland, London, and Washington, D.C.", he flipped it over and on the back in her handwriting was, "I'd like to kiss you again,", along with her cell phone number.  Smiling, he nodded his head as he joined the Admiral in the line to board the plane that would take them home, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Dawn's Shirt - http://www.amazon.com/The-Bold-Banana-Womens-Pants/dp/B00K8E89EC/ref=pd_d0_recs_cwb_ap_9?ie=UTF8&refRID=0TNW1XBB9AGYDQZ729HW


End file.
